The New Royal Family
by MWolfL
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine are happily married, but Genie is less happy due to missing Eden so much. This gives Aladdin and Jasmine an idea that will not only help Genie but also help an old friend. GenieXEden


It was a few months after Aladdin and Jasmine were married. The entire palace was very happy...except for one character who was just pretending to be happy.

No one else caught on until Aladdin walked past Genie's room one day. Genie had left the door open a crack so Aladdin was able to hear him:

"Oh Eden, I know Dhandi needs you...but I still miss you."

Aladdin realized that Genie was just pretending to be okay with being apart from Eden because there was nothing he could do about it. Eden had to stay with Dhandi for the rest of her life and Genie belonged with Aladdin and the others. Feeling bad, Aladdin decided to talk to Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine, we've got a problem." He said as he walked into his and Jasmine's bedroom.

"What is it Aladdin?" Jasmine asked, worried.

"It's Genie, remember his girlfriend Eden?"

"Oh yes." Jasmine nodded, having met Eden a couple times. "Really nice girl, lots of fun too just like Genie."

"Well it turns out Genie still really misses her, he's just been keeping it to himself." Aladdin explained. "However since Eden has to stay with her master Dhandi, due to her unintentionally wishing it, Eden can't be with him."

"That is a problem." Jasmine agreed sympathetically. "But what can we do?"

"I don't know...say, have you ever met Dhandi? I remember Genie took you with him to meet Eden once but I didn't hear anything about you meeting Dhandi at the same time."

"Oh yes...I did meet her actually I just forgot to mention it since we had so much fun." Jasmine remembered. "Really sweet girl, it's too bad she doesn't have a family. Besides Eden I mean..."

"Yeah-" Aladdin suddenly got an idea. "Wait a minute, of course! Jasmine, what would you say to the idea of adopting Dhandi?"

"Adopting...hm, that's actually not a bad idea." Jasmine was at first surprised but instantly warmed up to it. "Dhandi would make a great daughter for us, plus would also make a good future ruler."

"Yeah!" Aladdin smiled; after all he had been growing fond of Dhandi ever since he first met her.

They quickly went to Sultan to run the idea with him. They told him about Dhandi and Eden, especially about how selfless and kind Dhandi was. Sultan loved the idea so Aladdin and Jasmine flew Carpet over to where Dhandi lived.

Meanwhile Genie was looking for them. He did find Abu in the game room.

"Hey Abu." Genie smiled. "Seen Al or Jaz anywhere?"

"Uh-uh." Abu shook his head.

Sure enough Abu had been busy playing solitaire when Aladdin went to talk to Jasmine.

"Weird, Carpet is missing too." Genie frowned but then shrugged. "Oh well, they just probably went for a romantic flight."

Not too much later Carpet landed near Dhandi's boat.

"Oh hello your highnesses." Dhandi smiled.

"Dhandi, you're a friend of ours you don't need to be formal with us." Aladdin chuckled.

"I know, but I still like to be polite." Dhandi shrugged.

A burst of confetti suddenly appeared over Aladdin and Jasmine and a red carpet unrolled between them and Dhandi's boat.

"Congratulations, you two are the first visitors of the day!" Eden appeared on the red carpet as a prize winning deliverer. "And here's your prize: a romantic cruise to Paree!"

A cruise ship suddenly appeared on the river next to Dhandi's boat. Freaked out quite a few travelers on the river.

"Now step aboard and relax, Genie and I will-uh, where is Genie?" Eden asked, looking around rapidly.

"Sorry Eden, he didn't come with us." Jasmine apologized but still smiled.

The cruise ship and red carpet disappeared and Eden poofed back into her usual outfit.

"Aw nuts." She pouted. "What's the big idea appearing without my hunk of a Genie?"

"It is kinda strange...neither of you have ever visited without him before." Dhandi had to agree.

"Oh this is a very short visit, we just wanted to ask Dhandi a question." Jasmine explained.

"Ask me what?"

Aladdin went over to her and kneeled down so that they were looking eye-to-eye.

"Dhandi, how would you like to be our daughter?" He asked.

Eden did a major jaw drop. Dhandi jaw dropped too, but quickly recovered and looked happy.

"You mean...you mean you want to adopt me?" She couldn't believe it.

"That's right." Jasmine nodded. "We do love you and care about you, and we know you'll be a good daughter for us. Plus you will make a good ruler in the future."

"I also know how you feel, dad left on a treasure hunt when I was very little and mom died when I was a kid." Aladdin said sympathetically. "Before I met Jasmine I was an orphan too. So as one orphan to another: I would love for you to become part of our family."

"I'd love to join your family!" Dhandi leapt and hugged Aladdin.

"Of course this means that Eden will be living with us in the palace too." Jasmine winked.

Eden turned into an explosion of fireworks.

"Woo-hoo!" She cheered. "This is an even better prize than a trip to Paree!" She turned into a can-can dancer. "Oo I can't wait to dance the night away with Genie!"

"Something tells me he'll want to dance the night away too." Aladdin chuckled.

And so, Dhandi joined Aladdin and Jasmine on Carpet and they and Eden flew back to the palace. Once there they went to Sultan.

"Hello there." Sultan smiled. "So you're the young girl Aladdin and Jasmine told me about."

"Yes sir...or I guess I should call you grandpa now huh?" Dhandi guessed.

Sultan chuckled.

"That's right dear, I'm now your grandpa." He smiled.

Dhandi hugged him. Sultan hugged her back and then looked up and saw Eden.

"And you must be Eden." Sultan smiled. "My, Genie certainly has good taste."

"Flatterer." Eden scoffed, smiling.

While Jasmine had met Dhandi and Eden before Sultan hadn't. Dhandi rarely visited the palace (feeling out of place there) and the few times Eden had Sultan had either been asleep or been busy somewhere else.

"Now if you folks pardon me...I've got a hunk to find." Eden grinned.

"It won't be too hard, if he's not with me then he's usually playing games with Abu." Aladdin said.

"Right." Eden rocketed away.

She continued zooming through the halls until she reached the game room. Sure enough Genie and Abu were playing Go Fish.

"Got any eights?" Abu chattered.

"Go Fish." Eden said, seeing that Genie didn't have any eights.

Abu let out a startled cry and Genie's eyes bulged.

"Eden!" Genie gasped, hugging her and spinning her around in the air.

"Doggone..." Abu muttered, tired of being startled by 'sudden genie appearances'.

"Aw did ya miss me? I missed you." Genie flirted.

"I did miss you, but we don't have to miss each other anymore." Eden grinned.

"What do you mean...oh no, did something happen to Dhandi?" Genie looked concerned.

"Something wonderful: Aladdin and Jasmine adopted her."

Genie's eyes bulged again and his jaw dropped.

"You mean..." Genie suddenly turned into a rocket with a heart on it and blasted into the air. He then exploded into a bunch of heart-shaped fireworks. "We can be together!" He cheered.

"That's right, forever." Eden smiled.

They then turned into Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers and started dancing all over the room.

"Oh well." Abu shrugged, knowing that he and Genie won't be finishing their game that night.

Abu decided to go look for Aladdin, Jasmine, and Dhandi instead. After some minutes he found them and welcomed Dhandi into the family.

"Hey there Abu." Dhandi smiled. "I'm glad to become part of this family. But I'm still a bit nervous...I don't know how to be a princess."

"Don't worry about that, just be yourself." Aladdin smiled. "The place has loosened up quite a bit since Sultan let Jasmine pick me for a suitor."

"Yes but you still need to learn good manners and proper etiquette." Sultan spoke up. "Now, your social manners seem to be really good, but we still must make sure that you have good table manners."

"Yeah I might need work on that." Dhandi chuckled.

So Sultan and Jasmine got to work teaching Dhandi proper manners and etiquette. Dhandi ended up becoming a fast learner and got the hang of a lot of things right away.

The day after Dhandi was adopted new outfits were made for her. Since Jasmine wore blue and Genie is blue Dhandi decided to wear green to match Eden. She also had to get used to wearing shoes, but it didn't take that long. For one thing she was grateful to not have to feel hot sand underneath her feet anymore.

Aladdin and Jasmine knew right away that they made a good choice. Dhandi proved to be a wonderful daughter and princess, and it didn't take long for the three of them to feel as if they always had been a family. Eventually Aladdin and Jasmine had a biological son named Ali, but this didn't change how they felt about Dhandi. Dhandi in turn was grateful for the new playmate.

Genie and Eden were even happier, and spent every day together. Some days alone and some days with their masters.

Even though Ali was born into royalty, Dhandi was the heir to the throne. Aladdin and Jasmine knew from the start that Dhandi would make a good ruler and so had decided that ahead of time. Ali didn't mind, thank goodness, and decided to just continue being Dhandi's brother. The new royal family became one of the best that had ever existed.


End file.
